Spas, also commonly known as hot tubs, are popular fixtures that are used in many homes. They generally include a deep, vacuum formed tub having a smooth acrylic liner that is filled with heated water and which is used for soaking and relaxation. Spas typically include water jets for massage purposes.
Typically, the acrylic liner is formed into shapes that provide a variety of seating arrangements within the tub. Each seat is usually equipped with hydrotherapy jets that allow a pressurized flow of water to be directed at various parts of a user's body. The water flow may be aerated for additional effect, and some or all of the jets may also automatically move or rotate, causing the changing pressure of the water on the body to provide a massage-like effect.
Because many spas/hot tubs are located outdoors, they are often equipped with covers for enclosing the tub when not in use. These covers help prevent dirt, leaves and other debris from entering the water, and provide a safety function by preventing small children and animals from falling into the water. Moreover, spa covers are often insulated so as to limit hear loss from the water when the spa is not in use for purposes of energy efficiency and readiness of use.
As will be readily appreciated, however, existing covers for spas are heavy and cumbersome, making them difficult for a user to remove prior to using the spa and to place back over the spa when it is no longer in use. In addition, existing covers and the mechanisms for removing the covers are prone to breakage.
In view of the above, there remains a need for a cover assembly for a spa that is easier to remove and replace, and which is less prone to breakage.